Disoriented Family
by hetaliaprincess
Summary: Story about First Balkan war. Starring: Turkey, Balkan allies (Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece and Montenegro), Russia, Albania, Bosnia, Belarus. I wrote 4 chapters, but I put them all in one chapter, because this is a short story and overture to my new story about WW1. English is not my first language, so don't judge me much :)


**HETALIA – _Disoriented Family._**

**_Chapter 1._**

"I hate him.. I hate him so much." Greece said in a whisper.

Greece was tired from punishments.. It wasn't the first time for him to be punished like this, though. He and Serbia cleaned entire house and also did some extra chores for Turkey and his "pets" how Serbia called Albania and Bosnia.

"If we all unite against him.." Greece tried to finish his thought, but Serbia stopped him "Don't count on Albania, Bosnia or Macedonia. They are all afraid of him." Serbia said desperately. "And Bosnia loves him." she said this in a whisper and her eyes turned almost sad.

Serbia was a stubborn (well, she still is) and brave (or crazy) girl with mysterious and beautiful hazel eyes and long straight brown hair. Greece always thought she was pretty, but not really feminine. She is a real tomboy, he thought. And Greece is a man who likes to be dominant, but not in aggressive way. He is definitely more calmed and more cunning than Serbia. But they have one thing in common.. They love freedom more than anything.

"What about Bulgaria?" Greece asked.

"I haven't talked with him yet." Serbia answered. "But Montenegro is with us." Serbia said.

Greece smiled. "He is crazier then you. And he loves you."

Serbia looked at Greece with her hazel eyes and immediately his dark blue eyes met hers "Are you jealous?" she asked him with smile on her face. She loved to make him blush.

"Don't be stupid." Greece suddenly answered. "We should go to sleep, it's late." Greece said and tried to hide his blushing face.

* * *

><p>"Macedonia. Hey Macedonia!" Bulgaria was chasing short girl with flowers in her brown curly hair. "Wait. I want to give you something." Bulgaria finaly made her stop.<p>

"Serbia said that I should stay away from you." she said that with her cute childish voice.

"Who cares what she thinks and says?!" Bulgaria said a little bit louder now. "When I free myself from Turkey I will marry you!" green eyed boy said that full of enthusiasm. "Russia will help me and I will be the most powerful person here in our region. I would be able to protect you from anyone."

"That is really nice Bulgaria, but..."

"These roses are for you." he smiled and looked deep in her eyes.

"Thank you." she smiled politely.

They were standing there alone and Macedonia could swear that he was planning to kiss her.

"Macedonia!" one familiar voice yelled.

Oh no, she saw us, Macedonia thought.

"Don't call her like that. It's not her real name." Greece whispered to Serbia while they were approaching to "the lovebirds" how Turkey called Bulgaria and Macedonia.

"I heard you!" Macedonia said angrily to Greece.

Serbia ignored all of their words. She did not hear them, because she was focused on Bulgaria. She grabbed Bulgaria's hand and looked him in his eyes. "What are you doing with my sister?" she asked him.

"She's my sister too… kind of." he replied cynically.

"I think we should all calm down" Greece said. "Yeah. We should calm down. Turkey could hear us." Macedonia agreed.

Macedonia now stood between Serbia and Bulgaria. She looked at Serbia's eyes and managed to calm her a little bit.

"Fine." Serbia said. "But next time I will not be so nice. Not at all.." she warned everyone.

Serbia concidered Macedonia to be her little sister. She wanted to claim Macedonia's territories one day when she frees herself from Turkey. And Bulgaria and Greece wanted the same thing.

Greece also wanted to rename this Macedonia to Vardarska or something. He consider Macedonia to bee Slav, but she was convicted that she's an heir to the ancient Macedonia. She is so stupid, Greece thought. She can't have that name. My daughter is real Macedonia, not this Slavic imposter, he thought.

"Well, now when we are all calmed, we should go to our rooms and sleep for god's sake. It's 2 a.m." Macedonia said.

* * *

><p>Serbia could not sleep. She was thinking about freedom. For 350 years the only thing she lived for was idea of freedom. And she fought so many times for it, more than anyone else.<p>

I managed to scare him a little bit if nothing else, Serbia thought. No, she wasn't thinking about Bulgaria. She was thinking about her biggest enemy, Turkey.

Serbia was obsessed with him. The only person that hated Turkey more than her was Greece. And that was one more reason for Serbia to like Greece.

Serbia and Greece were both raised by Byzantine. He teached them a lot of things. Serbia wanted to be independent from him, but she didn't hate him like she hates Turkey now. Greece and Serbia saw him dying. They saw how Turkey killed him. She remembered how she said to him that nothing is forever. She knew that Byzantine was weak. She knew that his end was close. And right now she knew that Turkey will have the same or at least similar destiny.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Russia is with me" Serbia informed Turkey and she could feel that he was afraid._

_"__He will not attack me because of you." Turkey tried to sound convincing. "He _ _doesn't care that much." Turkey continued._

_"__You'll see how much he cares, when he killes you for me." s__he scared Turkey to death with this words and her scary smile._

_._

_._

"I was so stupid!" Serbia said to herself. She was lying on her bed now. "He doesn't care. He never cared."

_FLASHBACK_

_"__It looks like we have a company." tall blonde guy with blue eyes said._

_"__Who are you?" he asked._

_"__I.. I am Serbia." she answered._

_"__Serbia?"_

_"__Yes.."_

_"__I know you from somewhere." he said._

_They were standing in front of each other in a forest that once belonged to Serbia. She thought that only she knew for this hidden paradise._

_"__I think she's__ our cousin.__" beautiful blonde girl said._

_"__Oh yes... Serbia." blonde guy finaly remembered._

_Serbia was a little bit annoyed with all of this._ _"__And who are you?" she asked._

_"__I am Russia and this is Belarus." tall guy answered._

_"__Russia.."_

_"__Yes, Russia." tall guy smiled._

_She's cute. Belarus thought and smiled. __"__You live with Turkey, right?" she asked._

_"__Yes." Serbia answered and tried to avoid eye contact with her tall cousin._

_"__Oh.." Russia said this and Serbia knew he was pitying her. His eyes turned sad and he touched her hair gently._

_"__I have to go." Serbia said._

_"__Listen.. If you need something write me a letter." Russia said that and smiled._

_"__Why?" Serbia asked. She was a little bit confused now._

_"Why? Well, w__e are family. Slavic family." he said that and smiled again. "Do you remember what Slava means?" Russia asked._

_"Glory.." Serbia answered and smiled._

_How Charming.. This girl will steal my brother__'s heart, Belarus thought._

_._

_._

Serbia was sleepy now. All these memories coming back to her after a hard day… "Sun rises in the east." she still hoped and soon after she fell a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2.<em>**

"So...what's the plan?" Bulgaria was curious.

"Serbia and Montenegro will attack in the theater of Sandjak and you will attack in Macedonia's territories and in Thrace together with Serbia." Russia answered to him.

"And you should talk to Greece. He could help a lot." Russia said to Serbia and she nodded.

.

.

"Do you think we can win?" Bulgaria asked Serbia after Russia left.

"Yes! We are united and we have Russia." she answered with fire in her eyes.

"You promised me Macedonia." Bulgaria reminded her.

"Yeah.. I promised you most of her territories." she said and smiled.

"You better keep that promise, sister."

"I will. Don't worry.."

* * *

><p>Turkey was alone in his chambers. He was thinking about his destiny. He knew that he wasn't strong like before and for the first time after so many centuries he was worried.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_"What did you do to her?" Russia stood in front of Turkey and asked him again "What did you do to her?"_

_"It's not in your business, blondie." Turkey smiled cynically._

_It was then when Russia lost his nerves and punched Turkey in his face. Turkey fell down on the floor. His face was covered in blood._

_Russia smiled. "You are weak" he said to Turkey._

_"Maybe.. But Serbia is still mine. And Bulgaria too."_

_"Not for a long." Russia replied. "I defeated France. I will defeat you too. "_

_._

_._

"No!" I can't let him do that…" Turkey was yelling.

Albania entered the chambers without knocking. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

Albania was Turkey's favorite. With her dark intimidating eyes, long dark hair and beautiful smile she seduced Turkey, who thought she was gorgeous. She converted to Islam when he came to the region, although some of her people stayed Christians and fought against Turks for some time.

She cared about Turkey, but she also sometimes had dreams of "greater and independent Albania". She never was independent. She was always someone's slave.

"Do I look ok?"

"N.. No.."

"Than why you ask?"

She was standing there.. scared, confused and beautiful.

"Leave me alone…" Turkey said with sadness in his eyes and voice. He looked like injured beast.

"But.."

"Just leave me!" he said again.

"As you wish.." with this words Albania left Turkey's chambers. What is happening, she wondered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Albania.." dark haired boy called her name.<p>

"What?"

"Hey.. why are you angry?" he asked her.

"I am not. What do you want now Montenegro?"

"I was wondering.. Will you marry me?"

"What? Are you stupid?"

"No.. I'm not.. "

"How dare you to ask me that Montenegro?"

"Well I think you have no choice. You'll have to marry me or Greece." he said.

He was mocking her, Albania thought.

"If I'm going to marry someone it will be Turkey or Bosnia." she now mocked him.

"You will marry a loser?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. Serbia, Bulgaria, Greece and I will defeat Turkey soon. And you and Bosnia will be ours. Turkey is going to lose! "

"What? That's not possible.. You are funny.." she laughed.

"You think I am funny? Just wait and you'll see. Our cousin Russia is going to help us. And we are united.. That never happened before." Montenegro said this and left Albania alone.

This words scared her and made her somehow happy in the same time. Can she be free, finaly?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3.<em>**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh Serbia.. I'm so sorry.."_

"_She looks terrible.." Bulgaria noticed. "You promised her help.. and than you left her.." he continued._

"_You know that France attacked me.. " Russia said while he was holding injured Serbia in his arms. She was without consciousness. She was almost dead._

"_We should put her in her bed." Greece said._

"_Yes.." Russia agreed._

_._

_._

Russia was standing in front of his palace with vodka in his hand. " Finaly.. You are ready sister." he said to Belarus. "I'm a lady, brother." she reminded him.

"Ukraine is not coming?" she asked him.

"No.."

"So.. How is she now?"

"Who, Ukraine?"

"No. You know who.. Our little cousin, Serbia."

"Better.."

"I did not see her since..."

"We should go now Belarus."

Belarus knew that Russia felt guilty for leaving Serbia to Turkey's vengeance after First Serbian uprising.

"Right." she said knowing that he will not talk about that sensitive subject.

* * *

><p>"We are waiting them for two hours now.." Bulgaria reminded Serbia.<p>

"They will come.." she said.

"And Montenegro is still sleeping." Bulgaria said. "He is so lazy. He could fell a sleep in the middle of the battle."

"He likes to sleep." she noticed. "But he likes to fight more, don't worry Bulgaria."

"Yeah" he smiled. "But to be able to fell a sleep in the forest.. he is such a talent.. Not even Greece can do better.."

They both laughed hard at this words, but Montenegro was still sleeping.

"Unbelievable.." Bulgaria said.

.

.

Russia and his sister Belarus arrived.

"Family reunion..." Bulgaria said cynically.

"We are also happy to see you, little cousin." Belarus referred to Bulgaria.

"And what about you, wolf girl?" she was thinking about Serbia now. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Serbia answered.

"Last time we met we were talking about our plan for war." Russia said.

Serbia nodded. "I talked to Greece. He will attack from the sea." Serbia informed Russia.

"Perfect." Russia said and touched her cheek.

"That Greece guy, is your good friend?" Belarus asked Serbia.

"He 's my best friend." she replied.

"Nice.." Belarus smiled.

"Someone wake up Montenegro please." Russia said and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>_

"It's time." Greece said.

"Yeah.. Let's kick some asses!" Serbia said.

"United Balkans!" Montenegro added.

"Don't forget your promise Serbia." Bulgaria looked at her and she nodded politely to him. He didn't trust her.. But who could blame him? You can't trust her.. You can't trust Balkan nation.

The four Balkan nations stood next to each other. They were not scared. They waited for this moment for so long. They were ready.

Turkey arrived. And he wasn't alone. He brought Albania, Bosnia, Macedonia and Kosovo with him.

.

.

"Kosovo.." Serbia said with melancholic voice.

"Mom.." he said.

"Don't worry.. We will win." she said to him.

"Where is Cyprus?" Greece asked.

"At home.." Turkey answered.

"Home? Your home is not his home Turkey." Greece said.

"It is.. We are all Ottoman." Turkey said.

"This is stupid. Stop this!" Bosnia said "We are family!"

"No we are not.." Bulgaria said.

"We are. We lived so long together.." Bosnia answered.

"We are one disoriented family.." Albania noticed.

"We are not family. We never were." Greece said. "This will end here."

"Yeah. Your time is over Turkey. I am declaring war!" Montenegro said.

"Fine.. If you want war, you will get war!" Turkey said.

**Bulgaria attacked towards Eastern Thrace, being stopped only at the outskirts of Constantinople at the Çatalca line and the isthmus of the Gallipoli peninsula, while secondary forces captured Western Thrace and Eastern territories of Macedonia.**

**Serbia attacked south towards Skopje and Monastir and then turned west to present-day Albania's territories, reaching the Adriatic, while a second Army captured Kosovo and linked with the Montenegrin forces.**

**Greece's main forces attacked from Thessaly into Macedonia's territories through the Sarantaporo strait and after capturing Thessaloniki expanded its occupied area and linked up with the Serbian army to the northwest, while its main forces turned east towards Kavala, reaching the Bulgarians. Another Greek army attacked into Epirus towards Ioannina. ****In the naval front the Ottoman fleet twice exited the Dardanelles and was twice defeated by the Greek Navy, in the battles of Elli and Lemnos.**

**Greek dominance on the Aegean Sea made it impossible for the Ottomans to transfer the planned troops from the Middle East to the Thracian (against the Bulgarian) and to the Macedonian (against the Greeks and Serbians) fronts.**

**After a failed Ottoman counter-attack in the Western-Thracian front, Bulgarian forces with the help of the Serbian Army managed to conquer Adrianople while Greek forces managed to take Ioannina after defeating the Ottomans in the battle of Bizani.**

**In the joint Serbian-Montenegrin theater of operation the Montenegrin army besieged and captured the Shkodra, ending the Turkey's presence in Europe west of the Çatalca line after nearly 500 years.**

"It's over Turkey!" Greece said.

"We won." Bulgaria added.

"Yes.. You won. But nothing is over until I live." Turkey said.

"Than maybe we should kill him?" Serbia asked her alies.

"No.. Just go Turkey. Leave us in peace." Montenegro said.

* * *

><p>And that is how Turkey left them. He caused so much suffering for these nations.. But is this really the end of their suffering? What will happen now when they are free? How will other nations react on this?<p> 


End file.
